Drayk
General Drayks are very intelligent dragon-like creations. From a distance they use a fire attack, and in melee their powerful bite. Since the beginning of the Geneforge series, they have been Barred for Shaper use for over a hundred years. The origins of the Drayk come from the shaping of the Fyora with an emphasis on its intelligence. A side effect of this is the personality trait of greed. Shaping As Drayks are Barred, each was either shaped before the Barring (and survived on Sucia Island), shaped by rebels, or naturally bred. The Drayks were modified eventually to become the Drakons. Because of their intelligence, very few of the Drayks encountered in the Geneforge games are simple hostile rogues. Most of them are affiliated with the rebellion (as the Shapers wish to eliminate their race), but some have even been known to become Trakovites (see Shorass). Shapers almost never employ them, however a variation of the Drayk in the form of a living craft was used to ferry the Shaper apprentice of Geneforge 1 to Sucia Island. Shaping Game Mechanics Drayks are a Fire Shaping creation, and the top tier of that variety in Geneforge 1. While later games have added more powerful (and expensive) creations (read Drakon), Drayks still remain a powerful mid-to-late game creation. As the cost of a Cryodrayk is much more than a Drayk, many players with a moderate amount of essence may find it much more economical to use the Drayk. Behavior Drayks tend to be very independent creatures. They consider themselves to be stronger than Drakons and will often get aggressive towards some. Drayks also have a obsession with gemstones and crystal shards and often keep many to themselves. Drayks are also extremely hostile to those that try to steal their treasure. One wrong move and players could end up being attacked. A typical Drayk diet (or any Fire Shaping creature) will include much meat. This meat usually comes from foes that they have previously killed, such as Fyoras or from livestock like ornks. Viewing the contents of a Drayk nest or even surrounding it usually contains meat and coins. Drayks also have a habit of tearing apart other items, including books. Drayks were barred for their high intelligence and independence. The Shapers want absolute control over their creations, not creations that could think for themselves in such an intelligent matter. Because of this, Drayks tend to have hostile relationships with Shapers, regardless of their faction. Drayks are not normally social and prefer to be alone with their treasure. In some cases, if you stumble upon a Drayk, you will be attacked immediately. All Drayks are perhaps created fertile as inferred from a statement from Syros of Peaceful Vale. Appearances Drayks appear in all Geneforge games. They usually appear in the later game, although Geneforge 2 and 4 has a Drayk earlier in the game that can be killed. In Geneforge 2 the Drayk can be found in the crystal caverns beyond the Crags. In Geneforge 4, the Drayk can be found in an abandoned workshop in Chickweed Bridge. In both games there are many items of value around the Drayk, but trying to get them to them means defeating an opponent five times the strength and items of a low level player. Variations Drayks, like other creations, come in many forms. Cryodrayk The Cryodrayk is a special type of Drayk that lives in colder climates. Their skin is ice resistant. These creations shoot icy crystals out of their mouth as a primary ranged attack. Like Drayks, they have a love for gemstones and crystals. A Cryodrayk can be compared to a Drayk as a Cryoa can be compared to a Fyora. Drakon A Drakon is a modified Drayk that has ended up being its own type of creation in its own right. Like Drayks, Drakons are greedy and intelligent. They were responsible for the Great Eastern Rebellion. Living craft There is also a special type of Drayk used by both Shapers and Rebels as a mode of transportation on water. It specified to be a Drayk with a flat back and is used as a boat. Category:Creations Category:Fire Creations Category:Rare Creations Category:Barred Creations